1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to an image analysis technology, and more particularly, to a gaze analysis method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the electronic technology, the image capturing devices can be widely used in electronic apparatuses of different kinds, such as hand-held devices, notebooks, or electronic advertising board. The gaze analysis of the captured image can be performed with the software algorithm to determine whether the person in the captured image gazes at the specific object in the electronic apparatus, and a corresponding command, such as displaying a corresponding specific information, can then be executed accordingly.
One current gaze analysis technology uses the cornea reflection manner to obtain positions of the pupil center points and relative positions of infrared ray reflection points to determine the vision direction of the person, such that whether the specific object is gazed by the person is determined. However, the manner needs the help of the infrared ray, and the infrared ray is too close to the eyes of the person, thus inducing the safety issue. In addition, the manner must use the image capturing device with the high resolution, and the analysis accuracy thereof is affected by the light illumination easily.
Other one current gaze analysis technology is used to find the inside and outside eye corns, and after the ranges of the eye balls are identified, the center points of the irises are detected to map them to the corresponding positions of the iris edge model, so as to determine whether the specific object is gazed by the person. The manner must store the eye modules previously, and perform the complex model matching.
Other one current gaze analysis technology is used to record the images of the pupils, and after performing the complex correction and verification procedures, the manner can determine whether the specific object is gazed by the person.
Other one current gaze analysis technology uses electrodes as the sensors, and the electrodes are attached on the skin of the face to sense the action behaviors of the muscles near to the eyes. Thus, the horizontal and vertical actions of the eyes are measured, and whether the specific object is gazed by the person is determined.
Each mentioned gaze analysis technology has its disadvantages, such as requiring the help of the aiding device, being affected by the light illumination, and unavoidably performing the complex matching, correction, or verification.